Three times is the charm
by DistinguishedRunawayMiracle
Summary: After being dared by Jason to confess his love for Percy, Nico keeps failing but does it even matter anyways. Who knows? Percy? Maybe. Percico confession fluff. In collaboration with midnightpurplerose, she's an awesome writer and you guys should check her out.


"come on Nico you have to tell him," Jason said as we were walking to breakfast.

"I don't know..." I replied.

"I dare you to." Jason said looking me dead in the eye he knew I wouldn't back down from a dare.

"fine" I gave in walking over to the Posiden table.

"hey Nico" Percy greeted once I was over there.

"hey, I need to tell you something?" I asked.

"ok shoot" Percy answered.

"MONSTERS WE NEED EVERYONES HELP!" Annabeth callout.

"well never mind," I said as I pulled out my sword and ran with the others to get rid of the monsters.

I walked out and noticed there were several cyclops running around trying to harm everyone...great I thought just great. I ran into battle the first thing I did like always was raised as much of the dead as I could to help without draining my powers. After being a child of Hades for four years, you learn how to do it pretty well.

The dead I summoned, helped everyone a lot but it wasn't enough so I charged into battle. I ran toward a cyclops that was fighting Hazel and stabbed it in the toe it made a startled noise before tumbling backwords before catching themselves and running after me.

I ran between people trying to dodge the cyclops I would turn around and try to fight him if I was stronger but unfortunately summoning the dead weakens you a little too much to much for fighting a cyclops I ran until I physically couldn't run anymore and collapsed on the floor.

I put my hands over my head expecting the worse but right when the cyclops was about to strike me with a possibly fatal blow something ran and tackled it I looked up to see Percy on top of the cyclops he stabbed it in its shoulders and it turned to gold dust.

I slowly stood back up ignoring the mild light headed feeling and smiled like an idiot when Percy came up to me after basically saving my life. "Hi...," I said.

it looked like Percy was about to say something but then Hazel screamed somewhere in the distance I gave Percy a pleading look to save my sister. He nodded and left me standing there in the middle of the battlefield too tired to fight. I guess even after four years I still summon too many. I have a vague memory of being carried to the infirmary before I fell asleep.

I woke up to a soft beeping I've heard that sound so often I automatically knew where I was, I was in the infirmary. I turned my head to see Jason right there so I jumped backwards in surprise.

"So have you done your dare yet," Jason said.

"No, I was going to but then monsters somehow got into camp like seriously how did that even happen?"

Jason chuckled "I have no idea, but you better do it once you get out of here."

"I promise I will..." I said rolling my eyes.

Just then Will came into the room with a clipboard "I guess you're okay to go, but you really need to be careful."

I smiled at Will since the battle of Gea we have gotten really close not in a romantic way but how you would love your brother "I will next time I promise."

I walked to the beach, we just finished fighting the monsters and I knew I would find Percy there.

"hey" I greeted at he came into view, he was healing he cuts with the water.

"hey, so what is it you were trying to tell me earlier?" Percy asked.

I was walking over to him, I opened my mouth to tell him when I tripped over nothing and landed in the water.

"are you ok?" Percy asked as I stood up.

"i...i...um...just...never mind." I stumbled over my words, with that I just walked back to my cabin to change.

it was time for the campfire when I decided to finally tell Percy how I felt.

"hey, Perc" I greeted.

"hey so really what is it you were trying to tell me?" he asked.

"i..." I chickened out, "you know it really doesn't matter, I think I am going to go to bed I am really tired"

with that, for the second time that day I retreated back to my cabin.

once inside I got changed and sat on my bed, I wasn't really tired and I had nothing to do.

"what the hell" Jason yelled "what the hell Nico, you had one simple thing to do, but no you can't even talk to him for more than a few seconds"

"well sorry its a lot harder when you have to fight off monsters, then you fall into the ocean after tripping over nothing, your confidence kinda flatters after that one" yell back at him.

 _ **knock knock knock**_

we heard, I glared at Jason as I got up and answered the door.

"hey I need to tell you something," Percy said as I opened the door.

"ok," I replied letting him in.

I walked to my bed and sat down and patted the spot next to me, Percy sat down hesitantly. Jason was standing by the wall being unnoticed as Percy started to talk.

"so I like you," Percy said.

I blinked at him "what?" I asked.

"I know you don't like me, but I thought you should know, so... I am just going to go..."

"no, I like you to" I replied as I grabbed his wrist. "that's what I have been trying to tell you all day long, I like you, Percy."

before I knew it his lips were on mine.

"well, I'm just going to go..." I heard Jason say awkwardly. I flipped him off as he left and I could hear him laugh at that.


End file.
